


Teddy Bears and Lions

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny and potions, M/M, Mpreg, Teddy bottoms, Time Travel, bicycle Ginny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Harry died in the future, alone Teddy ends in the past to finally claim hie godfather as his own as he couldn't in the future.





	1. Step back in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamescun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamescun/gifts).



> well, be a bit weird to write this one...

Obsession was a familiar feeling for Teddy Lupin, since before puberty even before he realized that he was in love with his godfather. Harry was kind and just, he loved with his whole being and until his sudden death... no one had known Ginny had trapped him with Love potions.

The children were not even Harry’s.

It was a grim amusement that none of three supposed Potters and there mother ended with a cent, Harry had written his well long before Ginny poisoned him with potions and Teddy was still a babe.

All Harry’s belongs from lands to heirlooms to money.. everything went to teddy unless there was a true blooded child of Harry. There wasn’t, and the goblins were vicious on the attempt of line theft.

So here Teddy was Thirteen years old, alone and rich beyond anything... and he’d rather Harry be there.

Harry who had been mother and father, the ultimate big brother and the person Teddy had wanted to fuck him into the mattress like a slut.

But he knew Harry would never look at him that way, Harry hadn’t been able to truly choose his life since the bitch first potioned him.

It didn’t stop the dreams, where he woke hot and sticky and all so hard. Dreams of Harry his age and alive, taking him heavily.

Harry was gone.

Harry... why did he have to be gone.

But time travel existed.. could be somehow slip into the past without a paradox?

OoOoO

_Teddy was just fifteen when he stole the experimental machine from the ministries, and when he activated it._

_He was Just fifteen when he was flung through time._

OoOoO

“A transfer student?” Ron said grumpily, more interested in the coming welcoming feats.

Harry sighed, hoping that fifth year would be less stressful.

“We will now sort the transfer Student, Mister Wolfe,” Mcgonagall said calling the new student forward.

A slim teenager with brown hair and amber eyes stepped forward, as he walked his eyes met Harry’s and Harry felt himself blush.

He had a feeling that things would be interesting when Wolfe was placed in in Gryffindor.

Edward (Teddy) Wolfe once Teddy Lupin smirked.


	2. All for a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm.. this will probably be a story written in bouts of short inspiration

“Wow, this place is great.” Teddy said, and it was great as after the war it had lost a lot of the things that made it what it was today.

“I like it to,” Harry said a bit shyly, the new boy Edward ‘please call me Teddy’ had quickly made friends with him, and for once he had a feeling it was for him, not the boy who lived. That was a strange feeling, as even the other two in the golden trio seemed to be boy who lived fans sometimes.

“Um... Harry, I think there is bed too short for all of this,” Teddy said, counting the beds in the room.

“Its awfully late too,” Harry said frowning.

“Too bad mate, you’ll have to sleep in the common room tonight,” Ron said smugly as he crawled into bed, Harry scowled not liking this reaction.

“If... your not against it, you can share my bed with me,” Harry offered.

“Really!” Teddy said happily.

“We can talk to Mcgonagall in the morning about your bed,” Harry said, ignoring the heat gathering on his cheeks.

OoOoO

Teddy smirked to himself as he looked at the adorableness of a teenage Harry, he still had the innocence that his elder self had lost. Oh he was going to enjoy this, no one would have Harry but him.

Not the bicycle Ginny.

Not Draco opps my pants slipped.

No one but him.

He’d loved all versions of Harry, and his teenage self was just as awesome.

He wanted to marry this beautiful man, and to carry the ebony haired boys children.

Children that would be Harry’s.

He let out a small perverted giggle as he fell asleep.

OoOoO

It took a week for Teddy to get a bed, due to an infestation of some type of insect that effected wood in the school storage rooms. Days of sleeping in Harry’s bed, waking to his amusement cuddling with the shyer male.

And oh, that morning wood was not just a pee run as he’d spotted Harry taking care of it a few times.

He giggled like the Harry pervert he was, with his plans he;d have Harry doing more in bed then sleep before Halloween and if lucky a ring on his finger.

And maybe...

He placed a hand on his belly, imagining it growing thick with Harry’s child and cum.

He grew hard just thinking about it.

Mind you, he still had to get Ginny bicycle Weaslet out of the way.


	3. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy barely had to try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. i notice this story seem to have short chapters, but thats probably best as less chance of writing blocks

Harry woke with his face red, he licked his lips as he thought of the dream he had just woken from. The dreams had been vivid and realistic, he swore the dream sex had been real. not that he’d actually ever had sex before, but as any red blooded male he’d gotten hold of porn.

He’d found he had no interest in the male-female sex, and the male on male porn had kept little Harry very Happy.

He looked across the room where Teddy’s bed was, the teen had been the male haunting his dreams lately. Teddy was amazing, he was sweet and funny, and no matter what the morphing teenager looked like Harry liked.

Carefully he slipped out of bed to take care of his latest problem, as he slipped into the bathroom he swore he heard a giggle.

Must have been his imagination.

OoOoO

In the end Teddy didn’t have to do much to get Ginny out of the picture, apparently the fact Harry was getting closer to Teddy instead of her made her want to rut.

With Multiple partners.

Snape was rather... pleased to catch the little harlot being plowed by two seventh years, she was suspended for a month and sent home.

Teddy did his best not to cackle and destroyed the rest of the fertility potions, he wondered what she would do when she realized she was pregnant from one of her partners. Probably claim in was Harry, but Teddy knew that a five second spell would disprove the parentage,

Sure the potion was an evil thing to do, but... he never wanted to see that bitch hanging off Harry’s arm ever again.

OoOoO

It was a week till the other schools arrived, Ginny would be back in three days.

Not that Harry missed her, and he found the other two of the ‘Golden Trio’ getting more annoying as they badgered him saying he should apologize to Ginny as he was clearly one of her lovers and he should marry.

Ew...

Just no.

Harry wouldn’t touch the female red head with a ten foot pole, she was a used tissue and well... female.

He found himself pulling away from his so called friends, who clearly didn’t know him as well as he thought they had.

The teachers had approved as his grades went up considerably, and he found himself getting along with other students better and Teddy never pressured and was what a friend should be.

Yet he something to do and almost in a daze he pulled Teddy into a closet.

And kissed him full on the lips.

“I’m happy this goes both ways,” Teddy smirked, and kissed him.

Harry enjoyed it, even if they got caught and given a detention... he hadn’t even realized they’d started removing clothing.

Little Harry was very unhappy.


	4. Not Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy was definitely not allowing the original forth year to happen again

“Harry,” Ginny squealed, the shrill tone making Harry feel as if his ears would bleed.

“Please let go of me,” Harry said his tone flat, her touching him made his skin feel as if something disgusting was talking to him.

“Oh Harry, your such a tease,” Ginny giggled, trying to hug him.

“Let me go,” He growled, pulling his arm from her grip.

“Stop being rude to your girlfriend you prat,” Ginny pouted.

“We are not together you nut, I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole and I have a boyfriend,” he snarled.

“Oi mate, don’t talk to Ginny like that. Your getting married in the future after all,” Ron said angrily, Harry gave the two red heads a look that would made Snape look proud.

“Keep dreaming your idiots, i wouldn’t marry the broomstick cunt of Hogwarts ever and before you say anything I made sure with the bank and no legal marriage contracts exist,” Harry sneered, and walked away.

Teddy glared a the duo from behind a corner, he hated those two.

OoOoO

Harry had never realized Granger had such an annoying shrill voice before, the bushy haired girl was yelling at him for leading poor Ginny on.

How did saving the idiot from a snake mean he was meant to marry her and they were dating?

“Blah Blah Blah, meant to me. Blah blah blah lead her on,” this was pretty much he was hearing from her.

Harry easily ignored her with long practice.

“Harry listen to me, this is important,” Hermione said stomping her foot.

“Go back to sucking Rons dick Granger, after all your already infected with his idiocy,” Harry said, and hit her with a very over powered silence charm.

Ah relief.

OoOoO

Teddy had to stop himself from humming the mission impossible theme, he’d gotten very addicted to them when he was seven after watching them while down with dragonpox.

Seeing a shadow head for the cup he pulled out his weapon of choice, a frying pan.

~~Wump~~

Ahhhh down went Barty, frying pan to the head of someone evil, always a classic.

He then tied the man to the ceiling beams with magic resistant ropes, didn’t want his magic to be detected after all.

The shocked screams of the other students was music to his ears, after all who expected a supposed dead man to be gagged and in a cacoon of rope to be in the room.

Guy should be glad Teddy didn’t hang him from teh neck with how his his plan was to bring Voldepoop back.


	5. Fevers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because the writer did a whoops, so did some things to bring the plot to a funner spot

“Will he be okay?” Harry asked, he’d woken up to finding Teddy in his own bed with a high fever and humming the mission impossible theme.

“He’ll be fine, he had dragon pox as a child but you can get it again in your teenage years,” Pomfrey said, spelling a potion into the semi conscious Teddy.

“Doesn’t sound fun,” Harry said wincing.

“Now take this potion, because of this everyone will be having one today to stop it from spreading,” she said, nodding he drank it quickly making a face at the taste.

“With a frying pan,” Teddy said through the fever.

“Maybe he wants pancakes?” Harry said curious.

OoOoO

Teddy could only pout, apparently the awesome moment of defeating Harry’s entry had been nothing but a fever dream.

He really should have caught on it wasn’t real, as they were in fifth year not forth.

Somethings like Ginny returning was real, but the forth year things had been caused by the illness.

“It Itchessss!” a voice whined, oh look.. looks like Ron got the pox too.

“Then stop scratching them!” He yelled back.

OoOoO

“Teddy,” Harry said happily, as the ever morphing not a ranger teen entered the dorm, Teddy’s lips quirked into a smile at that joy he could see.

“I’m free,” He said happily, looking around he saw that eh and harry weer the only ones in the male dorms and others should have been at this time of night.

“By the way, your the only one to get out of the hospital wing so far... and I never got sick,” Harry said blushing a bit.

“Wait... everyone got Dragon Pox in the male dorm,” he said in shock.

“Yup, just us,” Harry said, grinning Teddy captured the other teens lips in his own.

“And tomorrow there is no classes, and i kept up with my work while ill,” Teddy pretty much purred.

The two of them began making out, there closing being pulled off as they slowly made it to Harry’s bed.

Harry caught his breath as eh stared into Teddy’s eyes, they were so beautiful.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked his boyfriend.

“As long as its you,” Teddy said kissing him.

“I hear this might hurt,” Harry said, reaching into his side table and pulling out a tube of lube... just in.. case you know.

“I’m ready,” Teddy promised.

Harry found himself more then Happy to take the other teen.


	6. Just Once

They had the dorms to themselves for a week, the others recovering more slowly then Teddy had.

Every night they slept in the same bed, holding each other.

Oh they slept together and Slept together, but not every night for this was a healthy relationship.

Teddy breathed in the musky scent of Harry, the sleeping ebony haired teen looked beautiful in the moonlight streaming in from a slowly frosting window. Harry had made love with him again, filling him deeply with his seed.

He wondered if he was pregnant, carrying the next Potter.

He was excited and afraid, after all they were both only fifteen and Voldemort was alive in this time.

“Mmmm... Teddy,” Harry yawned, eyes as green as emeralds opened sleepily.

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” Teddy said softly.

“Mmm.. a thought woke me up,” Harry said.

“What type?” Teddy asked curious.

“I’m curious of what it would be like on the bottom, they say partners should try all parts.. at least I read that years ago,” Harry said, Teddy blinked surprised.

“You... would like me to.. top you?” he said shocked, he couldn’t even see himself topping.

But, the image of Harry below him...

“Yeah... silly right,” Harry said slowly.

“I.. wouldn’t mind it once in a while,” Teddy whispered.

“Tomorrow the other’s return,” Harry said.

“Well, let the fun begin,” Teddy grinned.

OoOoO

Harry, hadn’t expected it to hurt so much.

Oh he’d enjoyed it, but this probably wasn’t something he’d do often.

Teddy had seemed to enjoy it too, but admitted not to enjoy it as much.

Thankfully by morning when they dressed he wasn’t limping, and none of the other fifth year boys who finally returned knew of the events Teddy and Harry were doing.

“Back to normalcy,” Harry smiled grabbing his book bag.

“As much as our lives are normal,” Teddy smirked, sneaking a kiss.

Of course all went down the toilet when Harry had dizzy spell and Teddy dragged him to be checked out.

“Your Pregnant,” Poppy said scanning him with her wand.

“Oh...” Harry said wide eyed.

“But he only bottomed once,” Teddy said in shock.

“Make that, both of you are pregnant,” Poppy said scanning Teddy.

This.. was definitely not part of either of there plans.


End file.
